Adventures in Gerudotown
by zeldagamer96
Summary: What happens when a grumpy Goron and an overly enthusiastic Zora go to Gerudotown? I don't know, but I guess we'll find out.


The desert tended to be _very_ annoying. The hot sun beating down, the sand getting everywhere, and not an edible rock in sight. Kabun hated every single second of it. Oh sure, Gorons were used to heat, but the heat here was different. Dry and unrelenting...and the harsh wind only hastened getting sands everywhere Kabun didn't want it. He'd be finding grains in his shoes for months, he just knew it.

It wasn't bad enough that he had to trek through the heat with a huge pack on his back, but he was also stuck with the most annoying companion he never asked for. "Kabun, are we there yet?" Rejala asked for the hundredth time. What kind of a stupid Zora decides to trek through the desert?

Kabun glanced over at his fishy friend, noticing that he was looking a little pale. Well, as pale as a Zora could. "No, Rejala, in case you haven't noticed, we're STILL not there and will continue not to be there when next you ask." Kabun said with no small measure of venom in his voice. However, thinking better of himself, he reached into his pack and tossed a bottle full of a bubbling blue liquid. "Here. You look like you could use this."

Rejala nodded, too hot to come up with a witty comeback and happily popped the cork, downing the whole thing in one swig and finishing off with a satisfying belch. "Muuuuch better! You know, you'd think they'd make an extra strength version for Zora's or something." He said, idly strumming his lyre.

"Perhaps they never thought a Zora would be fool enough to actually attempt to cross this goddess-forsaken spit of sand." Kabun adjusted the pack on his back. Why couldn't Jace have come along instead? At least he's quiet. What he wouldn't give for a nice hotspring right about now...

Rejala laughed merrily and nudged Kabun slightly, "Always so grumpy. Lighten up, Kabun! We're about to see the famous Gerudotown! A whole town full of beautiful ladies." He said as his eyes wandered off, clearly already daydreaming.

Kabun could only rolls his eyes at his self-proclaimed friend's antics. This whole thing was a fool's errand. They reportedly didn't even allow men inside, so why even bother? How can you sell goods to people who won't even let you into their city?

Their answer would come soon enough as they cleared the last dune, the famous Gerudotown visible down below. Rejala stopped strumming and a huge grin spread across his dumb face. "Kabun, look! There it is! Come on, roll up and let's go!" He shouted with barely contained excitement as he raced down the sand towards the town, his arms fins flapping behind him in the wind.

Kabun sighed in resignation and walked down much slower, taking care in the sand not to fall and lose his pack. The last thing he needed was his goods getting spread out all over the sand. Also, he was sure that the last thing he wanted was more sand in his back cracks.

By time he reached the gate, several minutes after his friend, he noticed Rejala was sulking under an awning just outside the gate, a look of clear disappointment on his face. "They wouldn't let me in... I even told them I was a trader and everything!" He said with a overdramatic sigh, flopping backwards onto the rugs. "Why is life so difficult, Kabun?"

Kabun shook his head. What a hopeless kid. He turned to the gate, taking in the two guards standing just outside. They looked tough and like they'd been in more than fight in their lives. Not that he was surprised...Gerudo were known for their fighting prowess. But they had come all this way... He supposed he should at least try.

He walked calmly up to the two guards. "Excuse me. Myself and my traveling companion are here to sell. May we enter?" He asked in the most respectful tone possible. Good first impressions were important.

The guards glanced at each other, as if unsure of what to make of him. Hadn't they seen a Goron before? Next they examined Kabun up and down, sizing him up before looking to Rejala, still sulking. "You...you may enter. But your voe friend must wait outside!" One guard said, the word 'voe' punctuated by her slamming the butt of her spear to the sand.

Voe? Kabun didn't quite know what that meant, but it was something. He nodded to them in thanks before looking to Rejala, "I'll be back later. Wait for me."

"No fair!" Was all he heard as he entered the town. He couldn't help but crack a grin as he imagined Rejala sulking even more at being left out.

Kabun took a moment to glance around. So this was the famous Gerudotown... It was quite nice. A waterway run throughout the streets and the smell of freshly cooked food wafted through the air from nearby stalls as people shuffled to and fro. It was then he realized something looking around. He really was the only man here. Merchants at their stalls, children running around, even travelers...all women. So then why was he let in...?

A/N: Yeah, so this is a thing. Not my idea, but I ran with it.


End file.
